Hallucinations can sometimes be REAL?
by Shirosaki Masamune
Summary: After being plagued by a horrible dream of Mukuro becoming his sexual education teacher, Tsuna begins hallucinating and when he thinks school is now his only safe haven, he is horribly mistaken.. -6927- Contains attempted bad crack.
1. Mukuro, the sex ed teacher!

"Kufufufu... Vongola.. Pay attention.."

"Who...?" Sawada Tsunayoshi opened his eyes, to find himself not in bed, but in school in his uniform, sitting at his desk with stationery displayed neatly at the side.

"Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Mukuro??" the 15-year old boy tilted his head up towards the direction the smiling face of the Vongola Mist Guardian, Rokudo Mukuro, ..surprisingly wearing glasses. Mukuro never really meant any good to Tsunayoshi.. From the first time the two of them met to the time he saved them and won the Mist Ring in the battle with Mammon. Even so, Mukuro always gave Tsuna an impression that he wanted to eat Tsuna whole, instead of just posessing him like he claimed he had wanted to.

"Tsunayoshi, tell me, how do humans reproduce?" 'UHHH?!?' Tsuna's eyes widened at the sudden question and after processing each word through his still fogged-up brain, he began to blush and started stammering.

_This has to be a bad dream._

"Uhh.. Mukuro, that's.." The man immediately narrowed his eyes, adjusting his glasses. "It's _Mukuro_ _sensei _to you, Tsunayoshi-kun. Now, please answer my question if you don't mind."

"Th-They have uhhmm…… _s-sekks_?" Tsuna answered, stammering the whole while as he looked down at his desk.

"Wrong, Tsunayoshi. The answer is that 'they have _sex_.'" Mukuro said curtly, lips curling into a smirk at how the boy reacted when he said the last word. Tsuna gulped, knowing that his face was really red, looked away, avoiding the Mist Guardian's face.

_Screw the bad dream part. This is a nightmare._

"Then, tell me, how do they have sex?" Alarms began to go off Tsuna's head and his cheeks heated up rapidly. The blush was now full-blown right across his cheeks, his face feeling very, _very_ heated up at the moment.

"Th-That's not a question a teacher would ask!" Tsuna squeaked in attempt to hopefully change the direction of where the conversation was leading to. "I'm your _sexual education teacher_, Tsunayoshi. What good would it do to me if my own student doesn't even know how sex is _performed._" The man corrected the hapless boy who was in full-embarrassment mode.

"_Perhaps_, Tsunayoshi, shall _I _teach you how it is done? Nothing beats a _live demonstration_." the Mist's voice practically purring the words out, like a very, _very_ pleased cat. Tsuna squirmed at the effects of Mukuro's words, each word sending tingles down his spine, alarms wailing louder in his head with every passing minute. "Wh-What about class?" the boy gulped, eyes wide in fear of what was to come. Mukuro, on the other hand, paid no heed to the other's distress and was coming closer, mismatched eyes barely masking his _intentions. _

"Hiiiiiiiii… D-Don't rape me..!!!"

"Kufufufu… I'd be gentle.."

* * *

"YAAARGHH!!" Sawada Tsunayoshi awoke, mind snapping back to reality.

"What are you doing, screaming about so early in the morning, baka-Tsuna? You're going to be late for school." It was Reborn. A wave of relief rushed through the boy as he heard the Arcobaleno's familiar voice, not the _other's_.

"Meeehhh…Wha-…?" Tsuna, still blurred from his sudden awakening turned to look at the small bedroom clock placed on his desk. '7.04..' the numbers seemed so strange, as though they were alphabets of an alien language of some sort through his half-lidded eyes, still feeling rather drowsy. Tsuna felt as though some weight was on his body. His mind was still clearing up, and he felt sort of dizzy, somehow.

"What are you talking about..? It's still 7.04 a.m., Reborn.. Let me go back to sleep…." The boy replied, dazed as he began to close his eyes again. "Vongola…" the smooth all-too familiar voice from his dreams made Tsuna's body become stock-still immediately. It was _his_ voice.

Tsuna's eyes immediately flew open to the figure that was currently the weight on his body.. Through his blurred foggy vision, he saw the pineapple hairstyle. The mismatched eyes. The smug smirk on the figure's lips. Rokudo Mukuro.

And if Rokudo Mukuro whom he had dreamt about nearly close to doing _something_ to him a few moments ago was in his room was bad, that was something little compared to what position Mukuro and him were in right now. _The_ _Rokudo Mukuro_ was _currently straddling his hips_, a dirty smile on his face.

"H-HIIIIIIIEEEE!!!!!" "Good morning, Tsunayoshi." The man greeted him like normal, as if the fact that straddling a person's hips and greeting them 'Good morning' as they wake up was being the most normal thing anyone (No one)would do.

"M-MUKURO?!!?! What are you doing here in my room?!?!" the boy stammered, feeling conscious of the position they were currently in right now. "How about a good morning kiss..?" Mukuro suggested, ignoring Tsuna's question and certainly, his protests.

"Stay still, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro ordered sternly as Tsuna struggled effortlessly under Mukuro's weight. 'Why.. Why must he be so heavy..?' After a few more effortless kicks, Tsuna decided it was useless and decided to stop. "That's a good boy.." A gloved finger traced his lips, the cool material lightly coming in contact with his skin. Tsuna closed his eyes tightly, whimpering.

He could feel Mukuro's body shifting above his. He was coming closer, so close that he could feel the other's breath tickling his skin. Tsuna shuddered and clenched his eyes even tighter, waiting for what was to come as Mukuro closed in for his lips.

"BAKA TSUNAAA!!!!" Instead of the soft feeling of Mukuro's lips on his own, what came was an incredibly painful hit on his forehead that made him feel as though his skull was being cracked open on the spot. "O-Ow! Mukuro?!?" Tsuna rubbed his forehead, trying to soothe the place which was now throbbing. His vision was getting blurry again.. when the blurriness finally cleared (For the 2nd time XD), in Mukuro's stead was an annoyed looking Reborn.

"RE-REBORN?!" Tsuna cried in surprise, as if he had just woken up to find his long-lost grandmother on his bed offering him cookies. Reborn frowned. "THANKGODIT'SYOUREBORN! IdreamtthatMukurowasmysex-.." Tsuna stopped just in time, realizing he was about to spill something very embarrassing. Reborn frowned at his pupil's incoherent rambling.

"That aside, don't you think you're already late for school?" the arcobaleno reminded. Tsuna glanced sideways at the clock. 8.10. 10 minutes late. "Oh no!!"

After successfully putting on his uniform in record timing, Tsuna rushed downstairs, grabbing the last piece of toast off the plate and stuffing it into his mouth before dashing through the door.

He noticed that the morning was unusually quiet as he ran to school. Yamamoto and Gokudera had already gone ahead of him. Finally, when Namimori Middle School came into sight, Tsuna skidded to a halt, praying silently that Hibari wouldn't catch him.

"Latecomers will be bitten to death."

"HIIIIIEEEEE?!?!"

_This is just one of my worser days (T_T;)_

**A/N:** I KNOW THIS IS AWFULLY SHORT..As it's probably not enough to satisfy even me, who reads other people's fanfictions so I understand your feelings of frustration. This chapter is but a preview to see if anyone is interested in this fic.. Depending on how many reviews I get.. The other chapters would be longer, I promise. Uhm.., so this is the start of either a wondeful/failing T_T fanfiction.. Please REVIEW.. Reviews give me motivation to continue this story. Just click the button to review. It's that simple to keep this fic going o_o. (Special thanks goes out to Konohana who read through my fic ^_^~)


	2. Hallucinations Day 1

_1. Given that (2t-3)(t+m)=2t __2__+kt-6, find the values of m and k_

The mathematics problem sums printed on the sheet seemed to stare out at him, the black ink stark against the white of the paper. Maths had never been his greatest subject and it was in fact, of his lowest. No matter how much he concentrated and was determined to set his mind on remembering all the rules of algebra, he just couldn't apply.

He was definitely not like Gokudera, the Italian silver-haired who was smart and uses the theory-method to solve things constantly. Mathematics was probably all about that. Theory and application. Yamamoto, on the other hand, was smart as well, just that he doesn't set his mind to the task seriously. When he does, he might even be on par with Gokudera.

Tsuna sighed and looked over at the other two. Gokudera was doing fine and within a minute or so, he was finished and was currently examining his eraser, bored out of his mind. Yamamoto was still doing his problem sums, a look of absolute concentration on his face, writing the answers down at a fast pace.

He required the concentration this time. And said concentration was slipping away every minute as he thought about the events that happened earlier this morning. As if being almost bitten to death for being late could even compare to the bedroom events. It wasn't helping either when the letter 'm' of the equation seemed to stand for 'Mukuro'.

'I'm being ridiculous. I guess I've just been sleepy and all that and I thought I saw Mukuro because I was dreaming about him earlier. It's the trauma, yeah.. the trauma." Tsuna tried to calm himself down with his own theory and went back to doing his sum.

_So let's see..__ m =…_

_M = … Mu…_

'_Stop it!'_

'_Ku..ro..'_

Before Tsuna had realized it, he had actually scribbled 'Mukuro' as the answer to his equation. "Sawada, come up here and answer this question." As if fanfictions were made to totally coincide with the characters' bad luck or should be put as an 'unlucky fate', simply, this would take the cake. Tsuna glanced down at the only answer to the equation he did, only to realize that he had written Mukuro's name on it, nothing else. No numbers, nothing.

"Sawada? What's taking you so long?! Hurry up!" the teacher said impatiently, tapping the piece of chalk against the blackboard. "U-Uhm, coming..!" '_Think fast, Tsuna! How do I solve this sum..'_ Gokudera turned his body back to face the panicky Tsuna and began whispering as softly as he could. "Tenth! The answer's.." a long trail of complicated mathematical steps left his friend's mouth, which left Tsuna even more bewildered.

Yamamoto just grinned and gave a thumbs up signal at Tsuna, who was too busy panicking to even notice. "Finally took you long enough to get here, Sawada. Was there something on your chair that stuck your butt to it?" the teacher asked sarcastically, eyes scrutinizing the boy, before shifting his scrutiny to the piece of paper Tsuna held.

"What're you waiting for then, Sawada? Write your answer on the board, please." The man held out the piece of chalk to Tsuna, who took it uncertainly. _'Hiii..! What should I do?! I didn't even solve the question at all, not to mention that I wrote __**his**__ name.. Argh..! In the end, I'm still dame-Tsuna..' _the 15-year old teen stood there rooted, worrying and panicking so much that his mind suddenly white-washed itself completely.

"If you wouldn't write, Sawada, then let me help you." The teacher was finally at the end of his patience limit and snatched the paper and chalk away from Tsuna's hands. The sudden jolt of the paper from his hands alerted the boy and he quickly reached back out for it. "NO! I mean.. N-No! U-Uhm..! T-That's..!" "Tenth!" Gokudera shot up from his chair, deciding to take a stand in reaction to the mistreating of the young Vongola Boss's paper. "G-Gokudera-kun! Sit down!" Tsuna whispered, loud enough for his friend to hear. The boy obeyed, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, as he sat down reluctantly, glaring so intensely at the teacher that if the glares could actually injure, the teacher would have been reduced to a bloodied mess on the floor right on the spot.

It was too late. The teacher mouthed the words silently, frowning. _'This isn't good at all…! This teacher's supposedly very strict…"_ the teacher kept silent for awhile, frowning slightly, before finally speaking, "Sawada, is this some kind of joke?" Tsuna lowered his eyes and hung his head down in embarrassment.

"Do another extra ten questions as punishment for homework. Unless you're a genius who has so much free time on his hands that he can scribble his _lover's_ name as the answer to an equation. But I suppose you aren't, are you? You're _dame-Tsuna_ after all, so I suggest you better do more practice." The seemingly cold words of the man stung Tsuna, especially the part of '_dame-Tsuna_ '. '_Sensei's right after all. I AM dame-Tsuna. Who am I kidding anyway?' _

After another agonizing 10 minutes of Mathematics, the bell rang, signaling the end of class and the start of lunch break.

After the Maths teacher left, classmates, mainly girls- began crowding around Tsuna's table.

"Hey, Sawada! We didn't know you had a lover or some sort. Is she pretty or something?"

"Ehhhh..? But I was pretty sure I saw the name 'Mukuro' on the paper from the angle where I was sitting at.."

"Huh..?!? So is it a guy or a girl?! Tell us, Sawada!"

"Move it, you freaky females!" Gokudera pushed through the currently demanding-for-answers girl crowd to reach Tsuna. "Stop hogging around the Tenth's table! Hey—Go away!" the silver haired Italian pushed one of the girls aside roughly, causing her land butt-first on the floor. Instead of crying, the girl was smiling with what seemed to be like pure happiness.

"Kya~! Gokudera-kun pushed me!" she squealed. That seemed to change the crowd's attention from Tsuna to Gokudera immediately. "Kya~, Gokudera-san, push us too~!!" the crazy girls shouted.

"Utter freaks.. All of them.." Gokudera mumbled as he held Tsuna firmly but gently by the wrist and led him through the horde of girls. Yamamoto joined them at the doorway.

"Hey Tsuna, I didn't know you were popular too!"

"Uhm, no.. I'm not exactly--.."

"Tenth, are you alright? You look a little pale….Wait. Why didn't you help us earlier, baseball-freak?!?"

"Well.. You guys seemed to be having fun.. So.."

"WHICH PART OF THAT SEEMED FUN, STUPID?!"

* * *

Tsuna pulled out his bento to eat, sighing as he took off the cover. Rice with vegetables. Dessert – A few slices of pineapple. Pineapple. Mukuro. Tsuna moaned in his head mentally. 'Of all days…'

"Tenth, was it true? That you wrote that bastard's name on your paper." Gokudera asked, frowning a little. "Yeah Tsuna, why did you?" Yamamoto chimed in, both friends donning curious expressions. "Mukuro's not a bastard," Tsuna sighed again. "I don't know why I wrote his name down on the paper even." He admitted honestly. Gokudera's eyebrow twitched. "It was probably that bastard's doing, Tenth. I knew I should've blown him up when I have the chance to.."

"N-No, Gokudera-kun! It wasn't his doing or whatsoever!"

"It MUST be. If not, Tenth, why would you even write his name out all of a sudden?!" the silver-haired boy protested, mentally setting his mind on destroying Rokudo Mukuro the next time they meet. "Something happened earlier.." the brown-haired boy trailed off, looking rather demoralized. Tsuna definitely did NOT want Gokudera or Yamamoto knowing about what happened.

Gokudera somehow knew at the back of his heart what was going on and decided to stop asking so much. Though the part of him who wants to become the Tenth's most trusted right hand man was really curious about it, he clammed his mouth shut, nonetheless.

Yamamoto watched the whole exchange going on between Tsuna and Gokudera silently, understandingly. He too, just like Gokudera, knew Tsuna had a secret revolving around Mukuro and himself and decided not to question it.

"But if anything happens, Tenth, you can come to us, we'd be there to help you." Gokudera mumbled. "Yeah, Tsuna. Tell us if you have any problems.. we're friends, aren't we?" Yamamoto smiled reassuringly to Tsuna. The boy just nodded, smiling at his friends' concern.

"_..we're friends, aren't we?"_

Silence remained shortly for awhile between the three, until Gokudera broke it by beginning to rant on how the Maths teacher was being mean to the Tenth earlier and asking Tsuna for his permission to bomb up said teacher, which led to Yamamoto laughing, as he watched the scene of Tsuna trying to wipe out Gokudera's crazy ideas of bombing things up.

_Just like old times_

* * *

Tsuna trudged miserably on the road back home, alone. Gokudera had some important business to attend to and after pleading and begging for Tsuna forgiveness for not being able to walk him home, Tsuna excused him, saying he would be fine alone. Yamamoto had club activities and had to stay back in school.

Tsuna sighed deeply and continued walking. "Fresh fruits, fresh fruits! Come and get'em while they're still fresh! Hey young boy, why don't you come over here?" the boy turned his head to the direction of the voice. It was a man setting up a fruits store at the side of the road, beckoning to him.

Tsuna, being the kind Mafia boss that he was, just couldn't refuse the store keeper and went over. 'Maybe I should get some fruits for I-Pin and Lambo.. I'm sure they'd like that' Tsuna smiled inwardly as he imagined the two children smiling as they each received an apple. "You look like a fine young man, why don't you get some apples? I'd even throw in a couple for free for being my first customer!" the burly built fruit store keeper grinned, showing a few missing teeth here and there as he handed Tsuna a basket to put his fruits in.

"Ha hi? Isn't that Tsuna-san?" Haru muttered to herself as she saw the back of the familiar brown haired boy who was currently choosing apples. "Tsuna-san-!" the girl called out as she ran towards him.

Hearing Haru's familiar voice, Tsuna turned his head to see Haru running in his direction. "Haru-san! What are you doing here?" "I wanted to see you, Tsuna-san! And fate brought me here.. It must be destiny.," Haru muttered, trailing off dreamily. Tsuna just smiled, not knowing what to say at the moment. "Ha hi? Why is Tsuna-san buying apples?" "Um.. Well, you see, I was thinking of getting some for Lambo and I-Pin-chan and the rest.." Haru smiled at Tsuna's kind gesture.

"Um, so I'd take these.." Tsuna held out the basket to fruit store keeper.

"Kufufu.. Tsunayoshi.. Buying apples? Though I'd rather buy _you _instead.."

"Ye… G-HUH?!" Tsuna looked clearly at the shopkeeper's face. The person he had feared the most since this morning, Mukuro.

"GYAH!!!" as though he had just lost his mind, the boy threw the basket of apples back to what he thought currently was Mukuro's face and scrammed as fast as his legs could carry him, back to his house.

"Tsuna-sa..n?"

"God.. no more free apples for any first customers.. The young 'uns these days are so rude, trampling on people's hopes…." The storekeeper mumbled angrily, nursing the bump on his head with one hand and picking up the neglected and bruised apples that lay on the floor, cursing himself for being so stupid to have been deceived by some 'fine young man' and swearing to never ever give out free apples to any customer.

* * *

'_W-What's wrong with me?'_

Tsuna finally stopped running, breaking into a slow jog before walking when saw his house appear in sight. Panting, he put his hands on his knees to support himself as he deeply inhaled air into his lungs, which seemed to be screaming for oxygen desperately. At the speed that he was running, he could've easily beaten the number one runner in his whole class.

Realizing immediately that he had left his school bag at the stall, he sighed and pulled out his hand phone, dialing Haru's number in. The dial tone rang. Once Twice. "Tsuna-san!" He cleared a deep breath before speaking to the girl, who seemed to sound pretty worried over the line.

"Haru-san, I.. erm.. left my bag behind at the fruits store.. Could you bring it over to my house? Sorry to trouble you.."

"It's okay desu! Haru would gladly accept any request Tsuna-san makes! Uhm.. Anyway, Tsuna-san, why did you run away earlier..?"

"….."

"Ha hi? Tsuna-san?"

"I'd explain it to you later at my house, Haru-san.., thanks so much.."

_Click. _

Haru looked at her phone in bewilderment for a minute.

* * *

"I'm home, Reborn.."

Silence.

"Reborn..?" Tsuna walked into the kitchen where it was usually, the center place of most activity in the house. It was quiet and there was a note left for him on the table. Tsuna picked it up and read it silently to himself.

'_Tsu-kun, Lambo-chan was eating too many sweets and it happened that he had a tooth ache. We've decided to bring him to the dentist and Bianchi suggested going on a picnic later.. It's just such a fine day outside! It's a pity you finish school late.. We've bought Reborn and the rest with us and we'd be back before dinner! Take care! –Love, Mama.'_

"Outside.., huh?" Tsuna muttered to himself as he put down the note. It did seem to be a perfect afternoon where the weather was just right – not too hot nor too cloudy. A good day for having fun. 'But mine's _ruined_ by Mukuro.. nonetheless.. What WAS up with this morning?! And just now?!' Tsuna pondered about it. The fact that the illusionist himself always popping up at unexpected times wasn't that _scary_ but now, _he seemed to be appearing at the worst moments._ And it made Tsuna wonder sometimes if it was some sort of conspiracy between Reborn and him to scare the wits out of the boy himself.

Not that surprises have become so much as common to him ever since the day Reborn became his home-tutor and told him he was actually the one to become Vongola Decimo in the future and lead the Vongola clan to success, just like all its predecessors had done so before him. Now it was his turn.

Tsuna always wondered why did he seem so reluctant at first when Reborn told him all that but was now embroiled in all this Mafia business. The Varia, the forming of his family, the meeting with _him_. It just seemed to happen so naturally, _predestined,_ as Haru would've probably called it.

He swept those thoughts into a corner of his mind, deciding those can wait later as he trudged upstairs to bathe, his aching body seeking the magical soothing comfort of the bath waters.

After discarding his clothes and leaving them in a pile at the corner of his bathroom, Tsuna slipped into the warm soapy water, sighing in content as his body was enveloped within the warmth of the bath. He stretched his stiff muscles a little, letting his body completely relax as he enjoyed the peaceful quietness in the bathroom. Maybe a little _too_ quiet for his comfort.

When everyone was usually in, Lambo would probably barge into the bathroom and things would become very messed up. On some days, Lambo would purposely slip a large amount of bath foam into Tsuna's bath beforehand which would later result in the bathroom full of bubbles and foam. For once, Tsuna was glad that he was alone and had his privacy. Even Reborn, for that matter, would come in at times when Tsuna was naked, which made Tsuna feel a bit disturbed and conscious of his body. After all, he had always been a shy boy.

Tsuna lowered himself further into the water until only the top half of his head was exposed, eyes looking lazily at the bubbles forming and popping away that he blew through his nose from under the water as he thought about many different things.

_Bubble, bubble. _

Tsuna noticed that the water at the far end where his feet were at had bubbles forming on the surface. '_Have I been wriggling my toes?'_

He wondered as he watched more bubbles forming more furiously on the surface of the water, creating small ripples across the soapy water.

Now, _that_ was MOST definitely NOT his toes. Tsuna quickly retracted his feet now, holding his knees to his chest as he watched the water at the far end of his bath tub with a frightened expression.

Whatever it was, it was coming for him. Tsuna couldn't find his voice or will to stand up and run as his eyes were glued to the spot which was now bubbling furiously, small mini waves splashing against Tsuna's skin, the foam bubbles parting as the water rippled, creating a circle for whatever the hell was going to make its appearance from the water. Maybe the loch-ness monster was going to pop out from under his plug and drag him back to its muddy lake back in Scotland to devour him.

The boy clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the worst to happen.

The water had become still again, except for a few small ripples, which Tsuna could feel gently slapping against his skin through his closed eyes. A great difference from the small mini waves earlier. 'Thank god..'

He opened his eyes to look at the spot and to his dismay, or _horror_, there was something occupying it. A human. Tsuna's eyes trailed upwards to see the sight that he didn't want to see the most. Damn him for assuming too fast about the bubbles. Of course, it was _unnatural, bizarre. _And _unnatural and bizarre _meant only one person to Tsuna.

Dark purple hair, a slight black tinge to it stuck wetly against the skin of its owner. The red eye with a 'six' written in kanji on it, the signature smirk displayed on his lips, the famous laugh. _Hell._ Even the loch-ness monster, or even Reborn dressing up as it would've been hundreds of times better.

Rokudo Mukuro was, unmistakeably, in the same bathtub as him.

* * *

**Replies to the reviews: **

**shizu Fumikari: A BIG THANKS goes out to you for being my first reviewer ;D! Nonetheless though.. I can't find 'hapfull' anywhere.. D:, and, I hope this chapter's length is satisfactory, perhaps? XD**

**CH0C0CANDYZ: Thanks for the compliment and review~.^-!**

**iBiteToDeath: O_O. And I LOVE your unique username and thanks for reviewing XD~!**

**Konohana Niji: Aha-! X3 Thanks for beta-reading and dropping off a review for this story ^_^.. It's hard to get people to review XD.. Though you didn't beta-read this chapter, tell me what you think of it ;D~!**

**YaoiLuverYukito: Thanks mate ;D**

**CelticAngelWings: Thanks for the awesome review~! This had to be probably one of the most motivating ones I've read since I went on hiatus.. *glomps you back* I'm pleased to know that I am writing out one of your all-time favourite 6927 fantasies ^_^-! I hope that I didn't disappoint you with this chapter though ;O, feel free to drop me a review/PM for what you think about this chapter and how I can improve . *is still a lousy beginner at writing* Thanks again :D**

**Kouga Myazawa: Thanks for commenting ~_^ -! Sometimes I just can't help but put emoticons, but I guess that just shows my lack of talent on my part.. I'd try to work hard from now on ^o^~**

**xXxSmidgexXx: I am on it :D~**

* * *

**A/N**: Cliffie..? Okay.. Uhm, so I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this chapter ;D.. And that the length is satisfying, somehow.. God, I hope the characters weren't too OOC .. Tsuna naked in the bath tub together with Mukuro *cackles insanely*. I hope this fic would be able to be go all the way to the end and finally be one of my totally finished first multi-chap story ever XD. I got 8 reviews -it's still a number nonetheless and I really do have to say a big THANK YOU to these 8 people who reviewed to show me that this story has at least some hope of continuing.. and for the people who favourited and put my story on their alert list, thank you ^_^, but please REVIEW at least to tell this newbie writer what you've liked and so on so that I can add/improve more on it-!

Now...See the review button? CLICK IT AND REVIEW TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IN THE BATH TUB. ;O


	3. Hallucinations Day 1 pt 2

Disclaimer: O_O.. It actually struck me after two chapters that I didn't put the disclaimer D:-! So I don't own KHR or any of it's characters.. If I did, really, there'd be man-loving O_O".

Hallucinations can sometimes be REAL?

Sawada Tsunayoshi, a 15-year old student, was currently facing one of the greatest trials in his life. One that did not involve battles, neither training, nor the Mafia. This was on a whole new level.

He was currently stuck in his bath tub stark naked with an equally as naked and somehow perverted pineapple man who was actually one of his guardians in his Mafia Family and probably the only one intent on somehow sexually harassing him both physically and mentally.

All these added up to the dropping percentages of escaping this tub untouched and the percentage was almost _zero._ Considering the predatory look that the other was giving him at the end of his bath tub, he didn't even think that the other, for a second, would even let him grab his towel to cover himself up.

'Okay, I'm in deep shit, deep shit, deep shit..' was all Tsuna's brain kept chanting over and over again as he saw Mukuro inching closer like a hungry crocodile in the Amazon spotting its prey. A very, _very _hungry one indeed.

He had to escape this time. Standing up immediately, determined to get out of the tub as quickly as he could, and to –

"Oya, Tsunayoshi, what a _wonderful view_ you're giving me."

"GEH!!" the said brunette sat back down quickly, closing his legs and trying to hide his privates from the other's burning gaze, whimpering in pain at as his butt hit the floor of the bath tub, making him feel sore.

Mukuro's smirk(which he seemed to wear at all times) morphed into what seemed to be like an imitation of a cute pout, but somehow failing to hide his happiness about the view he had gotten earlier from Tsuna.

_Hahaha. Nice try, Mukuro._

Tsuna tried to keep his face as straight and emotionless like a stone, biting his lip to try and distract himself, hoping to prevent an oncoming blush which was already failing drastically as his face was already pink, turning to red any moment now. And the steam from the bath didn't really help either, as it just made him feel hotter and well.., redder in his face.

Damn it. He could take some pointers from Hibari on how to keep his face emotionless and frown right now. How the hell does Hibari _manage _that frown and un-expressionless face of his anyway? Or perhaps he could just get into his Hyper Dying Will Mode and blast Mukuro out of the bath.. Okay, option out.

He had no dying will pills with him at the moment and even if he did go into Hyper Dying Will Mode, he didn't want to risk blowing a hole through his bath room. What would his mother say?

"Tsunayoshi…" whispering the boy's (victim's) name, the other tried to make his eyes as innocent as possible. "Please.. Let me see…? Again..?"

Playing on his weakness. Tsuna might be ranked pretty high in Fuuta's ranking book for being the kindest Mafia Boss, but to Mukuro, 'no' was just really no.

"HIII..! No!!" the boy shouted, embarrassment written all over his face in the form of the crimson color staining his cheeks as he looked down, trying to avoid the other's gaze, only to see the outline of what was supposedly Mukuro's _thing _through the steam of the bath that was clouding his eyes. Hooooly crap. He was just like the loch ness monster down there. Big, huge and thick.

Tsuna gulped and averted his eyes to his bath towel, trying to strategize a plan of escaping the bath tub in a fast way that would not involve Mukuro spotting his penis. Oh wait, he had already granted the other a view of it, so it didn't really matter now.

Seeing that the Vongola Boss was not 'shaken' by the pouting tactic, his pout immediately changed back to a smirk. It seems as though the boy was scared of him despite the act, and it was all way too obvious the way the boy was acting.

"You can't lie to me, Tsunayoshi…," Mukuro was just within a hair's inch in an instant, getting the closest body contact he could, and it scared Tsuna very much indeed. The steam in the bathroom seemed to have gotten tenfold thicker. All Tsuna could see was Mukuro's face and he squeaked out in alarm as he felt the other's body pressing in against his, especially _that part _And it didn't help that much that Mukuro was giving a few little suggestive thrusts with his hips.

'_Is this what you call 'closing in for the kill'?'_

Tsuna looking away, though he couldn't see anything except for white mist, as if the whole bathroom was swallowed up by a thick, translucent wrapping, but it was even better than turning to face the other whose breath could now be felt upon his cheek. Yes, he was _that close. _

Mukuro noted the fine pinpricks that formed on Tsuna's skin as he grasped the boy's chin lightly, turning Tsuna to face him. "Your eyes tell it all, evidently.," A tip of his finger trailing across Tsuna's neck, barely touching the skin but making its presence known by the wet trail of water left in its wake, causing a whimper from the boy.

'GAAAH. MUST HE SAY SUCH THINGS LIKE THAT WHILST TOUCHING ME?!' Tsuna felt like disappearing on the spot. "That's so cute." Mukuro breathed huskily as his hand cupped the other's cheek, closing the distance between their lips. '_His lips are coming, his lips are..!' _

Warm. That was the only thing Tsuna felt as the Mist Guardian pressed his lips against his own.

The kiss wasn't as bad as Tsuna thought it was. In fact, it felt rather soft.. and pleasantly good.. Unlike the disgusting feeling he had expected it to be. As Mukuro drew back, in fact, the boy felt rather hesitant to let the other go, new feelings sprouting within him from that small instance of a kiss shared between the two.

After finally, somehow, coming-back-to-earth and crashing hard against reality upon realizing that the (very, very sexy and alluring) illusionist had actually KISSED him, Tsuna's cheeks were as red as it could become as he turned away from the other. It looked as though he had swallowed the world's spiciest chilli pepper and was now suffering from the internal inferno.

He felt so _hot._

'_I feel like I'm going to go into spontaneous combustion any second now..'_

After calming himself down and hoping that the heat in his cheeks had somewhat gone down, Tsuna swallowed thickly and turned back to the other, "Mukuro..?" but the man seemed to have disappeared, vanished from Tsuna's sight, into the thick seemingly like mist. '_Was that an illusion?' _Tsuna began to feel confused about everything. The sensations coursing through his veins. The feel of contact where the other had touched him. The kiss.. It seemed too real to be true.. He could actually feel the other's lips on his own.. The tingling sensation left by the illusionist.

"Gaaaah!! Stop thinking about it Tsunayoshi, STOP." He ordered himself as his mind began flashing back to the kissing scene repeatedly, causing the boy's cheeks to light up significantly red. "Let's try to work out the possibility of this here…"

The throbbing ache in his head interrupted him as he thought for awhile. The ache was growing worse every second, every moment, and pain took over, causing his head to feel like it was going to explode. '_Think!' _'_Don't think! Just stop thinking!' 'I'd die if that happens!' 'Just stop the pain!' _His mind seemed to be screaming ashis vision began to become fuzzy and dotted by colored spots, his head was thrown into an array of confusion. Was it the heat? Was it Mukuro? Or was it..? One thing linked to another possibility, creating an endless chain as the boy's head continued screaming, unceasingly. The pain became too much to bear for Tsuna and numbness began to take over. _Am I going to die?_

The last thing he heard before his eyes closed was the sound of the bathroom door opening and worried cries of his name before he was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

Hot. His body was on fire. No, not fire. An endless inferno seemed to be burning inside his body, especially crackling away inside his throat. "H-Huh?" Tsuna croaked, the insides of his throat feeling so dry that it hurt badly, eyes opening slowly, his vision still very obstructed and blur. "Where am I..?" His throat felt terribly cracked from the inside.

Maybe I'm in hell. The pain I felt just now.. I died in the bathtub, didn't I? How embarrassing... I guess that explains the burning heat I feel right now in my body. And at my final hour, I kissed Rokudo Mukuro and I think I might have liked it.. and committed another sin. Have I been a sinful person, God? I wish I had bought that ice cream for Lambo yesterday when he wanted one.. I didn't even have time to say goodbye to the others… And be a filial son--…

What is that loud whirring sound next to my ear? I'm so weak.. I can't even turn my head to see it.. It hurts to turn my neck. Maybe it's the guy in the hockey mask with his chainsaw ready to hack me into pieces for my punishment. Maybe…

As Tsuna's vision finally came into a focus, he found himself, staring up at a blank white ceiling with a single light installed on it. 'So this isn't Hell yet, huh.. Is this.. Purgatory..?' So if that was Purgatory, the brunette found it very familiar for an after-life waiting room. He was in his own room, not the Purgatory. "So..I'm still alive.. after all?"

"No you're not, you're in the Purgatory, no mistake." A whispered whimpering voice that was supposedly belonging to someone very familiar piped up. "Huh..?" Tsuna craned his sore neck to the direction where the voice came from, to see a small tiny man dressed up in a toga like outfit with a halo above his head and feathery angel wings on his back – who was none other so familiar than his home tutor, Reborn, in one of his cosplay outfits again.

"GAH!! REBORN!!" Tsuna shouted, throat hurting from the use of his voice and eyes widening at the presence of the angel-like dressed arcobaleno. Before the infant could speak another word, the door of Tsuna's room was flung open and Haru rushed in, her eyes all teary with a very worried expression fixed on her face. "Ha-hi..! Tsuna-san.. I-I th-thought y-you were de-dead!" Haru sobbed, grasping Tsuna's hand tightly. "H-Haru.."

"He was revived by the gods!" Angel-Reborn declared, smiling. "Oh, tenshi-sama, thank you for saving Tsuna-san's life!" Haru thanked the angel arcobaleno who stood there, looking proud of himself. 'Ack..' Reborn muttered as one of his angel wings attached to his costume fell off and began attaching it back hastily before walking out of the room, but Haru was too busy worrying about Tsuna than to realize it was actually Reborn. 'Doesn't anybody think this is so awkward?'

"W-Water.." the boy croaked weakly, hands clutching at his throat. Haru quickly took the pitcher of ice cold water lying next to him and poured a glass for the dehydrated boy. The ice cold sensation from the cool liquid replaced the burning in his throat almost instantly, soothingly.

"Tsuna-san, that was dangerous desu!! Haru was so worried for Tsuna-san that I--" "Haru..? What happened and.. What are you doing here..?" the boy began to speak slowly after recovering his voice. "Ha hi? You passed out in the bath, Tsuna-san…! Don't you remember? You asked me to bring your bag over." "Oh, right, thanks Haru." Tsuna mumbled numbly, in actual fact, wasn't absorbing in what she had said as he adjusted his sitting position.

"Also, Tsuna-san.. about earlier…" the girl frowned, her face hesitant. Oh. Earlier. The fruit store. Tsuna bit his lip and waited, wondering about how to go around answering Haru's questions.

"Ah.. Um, you see.., my familyifIdidn'tbuyhisapples.. Ahahahaha..!" The brown haired boy finished at an inhumanly fast speed before laughing nervously, scratching the back of his head, hoping that the other would at least buy his story. 'That had to be the lamest excuse I've ever made up.'

"Ha hi? Tsuna-san, are you alright?" the girl had mistaken what Tsuna had apparently said for gibberish and began to worry again. "Leave him alone, Haru.. He's sick and he needs rest at the moment.," "Bianchi-san!" Haru turned in the direction of the lady who was currently leaning against the doorframe, arms folded and surveying the scene before her with slightly worried eyes.

'Hooray for Bianchi's interference..' "What he needs, apparently, is a lot of love to make him recover faster and I've got just the thing." '..Maybe not.' Tsuna gulped as he watched Bianchi pull out a strangely.. normal looking bottle of pills that looked like the type that could be found from the pharmacy. "I got this from the pharmacy earlier.," the teen sighed in relief. 'To think that Bianchi would actually go to the pharmacy to buy normal medicine instead of brewing it herself.. I guess she has finally realized what her poison cooking can do to other people?'

"Haru, please pass me Tsuna's glass.." the female student obeyed, passing her the full glass of water that she had just refilled. "Now…," Bianchi dropped in two pills into the glass of water, waiting for the medicine to dissolve. As the pills that came into contact with the water, it immediately began fizzling and dissolving, turning the water a hideous shade of deep dark purple and what was worse was that the medicine water mixture was no longer contained in the glass – a hole where the base of the glass had been- but on the floor, the mixture curdling into a sort of dried up tofu looking –like bundle which further broke into half and an assortment of insects (half dead) began to crawl and hide around in every nook and cranny of Tsuna's room.

"HIII!!!!!" Tsuna screamed jumping up as he saw the insects crawling everywhere. That was the last straw for him when a spider crawled up onto his leg and he collapsed back onto his bed in a dead faint, body still and stiff like a corpse's. "HA-HI! TSUNA-SAN!!!!" Haru began shaking Tsuna vigorously, in an attempt to make him conscious again but it was hopelessly futile.

"Hmm… Glass couldn't hold it either.. I guess metal should do the trick? Or did I make this dose too strong?" Bianchi murmured to herself slowly, examining the pills, and not paying any heed to the passed out patient whose head was currently in a blur and tongue lolling out of his mouth as Haru shook him hard.

Apparently, Bianchi had decided that the pharmacy's dose was too weak and decided to add in her own concoction to make it even stronger and potent. For her, it was an experiment. For the poor boy labeled as Sawada Tsunayoshi who was currently knocked out from the effects of shock which were too much for him to handle, it was another experience to add onto his dreadfully wonderful day packed with hallucinations, pineapple men and who else knows what.

* * *

-Next day at school-

"Tenth! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT BEING THERE BY YOUR SIDE WHEN YOU FAINTED! FOR PUNISHMENT, I'D BLOW MYSELF UP!" Gokudera apologized, before proceeding to light his dynamites. "G-Gokudera-kun! It's okay, like I said!!" Tsuna cried, waving his arms around frantically as he grabbed the lit dynamites from the other, throwing it somewhere in the sky where it exploded.

"T-Tenth.," the boy sniffed "Y-You forgive me..?" Tsuna nodded, sighing. "THANK YOU, TENTH~! YOU ARE THE BEST!" Gokudera cried, bowing to the boy repeatedly to express his gratitude. "Gokudera.. Umm.. I have a favor to ask of you…" "What is it, Tenth?" the boy asked, eager to please his beloved Boss. "That is…"

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi found himself standing in front of the nurse's office or a.k.a the sick bay. Knocking lightly on the door with a hesitant face, the boy waited for a response from within. "Come in." Tsuna pushed aside the door and entered, to find a slightly irritated doctor with a _playboy _magazine on his lap who was known none other as Doctor Shamal.

"I heard from Gokudera you wanted me to treat you. Seriously, though, how many times must I tell you I don't treat patients who aren't women?" Shamal mumbled, clearly annoyed as he swept his eyes over Tsuna. "Come in and close the door." The boy obeyed, closing it quickly before standing there, unsure of what to do next.

"Sit down and tell me what's wrong with you." The doctor gestured to a chair at the side. After sitting down, Tsuna wasted no time in pouring out the events that happened (with some slight alterations made) to Shamal, who in turn, listened attentively. "So.. Is my friend mad?" the boy ended, trying to hide the worried expression. Being such an honest person as Tsuna was, it wasn't easy masking his expressions since he was so used to expressing himself openly as such. "I won't say he is mad.. He sounds like he's in love.." Shamal muttered, deep in thought.

"L-LOVE?!" the brunette exclaimed, nearly falling out of his chair in shock. "Well.. That's what I would think, if I'm that 'friend'." The doctor said, giving Tsuna the impression as though he knew who was that said 'friend' of his. "S-So, is there any medicine for that?" "There's no cure for love." Tsuna had a very troubled expression on his face now as he pondered upon something. "Alright.. Thank you for your time.." the boy stopped abruptly, bowing and moving off to leave the office, a disturbed look apparent on his face.

After watching the teen disappear into the crowd of students in the hallway moving from one class to another, he closed the door of his office and whipped out his cell phone, dialing in a number with practiced fingers. "Hello? Yes, it's me. He seems to be in the critical stage. I suppose we might need the boy after all."

Little did Tsuna know as he passed through the mingling hordes of students in the hallway that his days ahead were going to be much more, tougher than it already was.

**

* * *

Replies to Reviews:**

**iBiteToDeath: I understand how you feel T.T.. Sorry to keep you waiting :D~!**

**CelticAngelWings: Once again.. your review was the longest and the most fun to read *_*..Is this compensation enough? =P.. Though I have this feeling I totally screwed up big time for this chapter though D:.. Happy Holidays~!**

**shizuFumikari: O.O.. Thanks for the pointers XD~! I kind of keep forgetting and letting it slip of my mind *is a forgetful person by record* I know, Mukuro and Tsuna are great in the tub together, right? XD**

**CH0C0CANDYZ: I wonder _.. Hmm.. You'd have to read more to find out XD!**

**Konohana Niji: Damn.. I had a hard time writing this (You know that XD).. I had a feeling this was oooone major wreck :O.. But I'm happy to know that I made you imagine *_***

**I.A.A.N: Well.. here you go XD~**

**Jerry: Thanks for the assurance(?) XD.. Yeah, yay for the 6927 fandom! I just can't keep my eyes off Mukuro's sexy butt and I demand more screentime for him!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway x.x..**

**MyraHellsing: Yeah, totally.. It has to be Mukuro.. :3.. Thanks for the adding of the story ;D**

**Dragonlady2000-15: I hate them too T.T.. But that's what makes suspense *is talking crap*.. Thanks for the compliment! ;O **

**

* * *

**

A/N: Apologies for making those of you who have been waiting for this chapter patiently (or urgently) D:..! This chapter is probably the produce of me working over days which = total rushed and under-described crap. The 6927 moment in here was kind of short *_* (Sorry to those who wanted a lemon by any chance).. But I can't let that Mukuro totally rape Tsuna *more to come in the future*. I have been busy too, these past few days as school's reopening again within one week or so and being the lazy ass student I am, I haven't finished much of my holiday homework and I'm also getting ready for my EOY coscon (the day after Christmas).. Because it's the first time I'm going as Rukia and I need to get everything done. Thus, the late and lousy quality chapter produce.. *Wonders if anyone wants me still after that*.. Hopefully the juices for the next chapter would start flowing in and I can update sooner :O! REVIEW :D to have your chapters produced faster!! RAWR 3! And before I forget.. a very MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL OUT THERE :D!!

P.S: Reborn's description of his voice was actually kind of taken from the latest episode of KHR when Tsuna and the rest began to undergo their box training session.. In which Reborn was featured as the fairy XD


End file.
